The Night We Met
by Hurd-Wood
Summary: Andai bisa, Draco hanya ingin kembali ke malam di mana dirinya pertama kali dapat menatap manik madu milik gadis itu. DraMione oneshoot/rnr?


**A Dramione Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Hurd-Wood presents**

 **.**

 **The Night We Met**

 **.**

 **Drama, Romance, Angst (T)**

 **.**

 **[D.M & H.G]**

 **.**

 **Muggle World**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot-SongFic**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Note: aku saranin buat kalian selama baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya Lord Huron yg judulnya 'The Night We Met' atau setelah ini kalian nonton video yg ada di mulmed^^_

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRACO** menyandarkan kepalanya. Manik biru keabu-abuannya memandang kosong ke arah jendela besar berlapis kaca yang malam itu tengah dibasahi oleh hujan.

Dinginnya angin malam yang masuk melalui ventilasi tak membuat tubuh kekarnya menggigil sama sekali. Tatapannya tetap kosong. Jemarinya sesekali mengetuk meja kerjanya.

Kosong.

Draco Malfoy benar-benar merasakan kehampaan yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Terutama di dalam hatinya. Dimana sesosok gadis yang selama ini mengisi kekosongannya kini telah pergi selamanya.

Apakah ia tak lagi mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat gadis itu kembali?

Bertemu dengan dirinya saja ia tak lagi sudi. Apalagi memberikan kesempatan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Draco tahu ia hanyalah seorang yang brengsek dan dirinya tak dapat dimaafkan. Sudah puluhan kali gadis itu memberikannya kesempatan. Tapi lagi-lagi Draco menghancurkannya dan berakhir dengan sebuah penghianatan.

Gadis dengan nama belakang Granger itu sudah menutup hatinya. Ia tak akan lagi membiarkan bajingan seperti Draco untuk masuk dan kembali merebutnya.

Draco biasanya tak terlalu peduli. Karena ia yakin gadis itu akan kembali mengampuninya dalam waktu dekat ini. Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Gadis itu benar-benar tak ingin lagi menemuinya.

Kali ini Draco benar-benar menyesal. Ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan gadis itu. Ia menyesal telah mengecewakan gadis itu. Dan kini ia menyesal harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kini ia tak lagi dapat bersama jangan gadis itu.

Draco terkekeh. Menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Sebuah memori berisi kenangan dirinya dengan gadis itu tiba-tiba langsung melintas di kepalanya.

Kenangan-kenangan indah yang sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa diulang lagi.

Namun satu-satunya kenangan yang paling diingat Draco adalah malam ketika mereka pertama kali berjumpa.

Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Ketika teman baik sekaligus rekan kerjanya, Blaise Zabini, mengundangnya ke acara ulang tahunnya. Dan di saat itu juga, ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Hermione Granger, seperti itu gadis tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya. Dengan senyum manisnya gadis itu mampu memikat perhatian Draco.

 _"Nama yang cantik, layaknya dirimu."_

Draco masih mengingat raut wajah Hermione yang memerah kala dirinya mengeluarkan kata-kata manis itu. Hal itu makin membuat Draco melabuhkan hatinya pada gadis itu. Dan Draco bersyukur saat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya.

Draco awalnya tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun Hermione membuka lebar mata dan pikirannya sehingga pada akhirnya ia mempercayai hal-hal mustahil seperti itu.

Gadis itu juga yang pertama membuatnya jatuh hati. Bukan karena pesona tubuhnya ataupun nafsu. Draco benar-benar tulus mencintai gadis itu dengan segenap hatinya.

Draco sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu.

Semua kenangan indah itu lenyap seketika, tergantikan oleh kenangan buruk mereka.

Masa di mana gadis itu berteriak, membentak dan memaki dirinya. Ketika lagi dan lagi gadis itu mengetahui dirinya tengah berkhianat.

Malam kelam tak termaafkan yang membuat keduanya berpisah sampai saat ini. Draco sadar betapa sering ia menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. Dan gadis itu sadar betapa bodohnya ia tetap menerima Draco yang berkali-kali menghancurkannya hatinya.

Seseorang akan pergi jika ia benar-benar sudah lelah.

Separah itukah dirinya selama ini?

Draco membuka kedua matanya. Menampakkan kembali netra abu-abu nya yang sempat tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Draco mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat, padahal hawa di malam itu sangat dingin.

Ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya sampai sebuah suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu ruangannya tertangkap di indra pendengarannya.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan berdiri di balik pintu. Hannah Abbott, sekretaris pribadinya berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Ini berkas yang Anda inginkan, _Sir_ ," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Draco.

Pria berhelai pirang platina itu mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Miss Abbott. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Wanita itu mengangguk sopan sebelum pamit dan pada akhirnya melangkah ke luar ruangan. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya anda juga harus istirahat, Mr. Malfoy. Akhir-akhir ini anda selalu lembur," nasihat Hannah.

"Tentu, Miss Abbott," balas Draco seadanya. Pikirannya masih kosong.

Hannah menatap Draco prihatin. Tentu ia tahu apa yang tengah dialami bos nya saat itu. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah menghela napasnya, Hannah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang itu menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan menyerah untuk menemuinya, _Sir_. Sekarang adalah jam pulang Miss Granger, cobalah mendatanginya dan mengantarnya pulang. Di luar hujan tengah turun dengan lebat nya," ucap Hannah mengakhiri lalu menutup pintu ruang kerja Draco dengan pelan.

Draco menatap ke arah pintu, sekretarisnya sudah benar-benar pergi sekarang. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan merebahkan punggungnya. Draco memijat pelipisnya, ia memikirkan kembali perkataan Hannah.

Bukankah itu ide bagus? Tapi, apakah gadis itu akan sudi bertemu dengannya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya.

Persetan dengan penolakan gadis itu nantinya.  
Persetan dengan perasaannya.

Draco tidak peduli.

Setidaknya, untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan dirinya mengantar pulang gadis itu.

Dan setelah ini, Draco berjanji ia tak akan mengganggu gadis itu lagi.

.

.

.

 **HERMIONE** menatap kesal ke arah jalan raya yang sudah sangat sepi setengah jam yang lalu.

Tak ada bus maupun taksi yang biasanya berlalu lalang. Manik madunya sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang tertempel di tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam dan hujan masih tak kunjung reda.

Hermione memeluk dirinya erat. Berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Gadis itu juga memandang sekitarnya was-was, ia takut jika ada segerombol preman atau pria mabuk yang mendekatinya.

Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana dengan menerobos hujan dan pulang hingga ke apartemennya? Ide bodoh! Apartemennya berjarak 5 kilo meter dari tempat kerjanya. Jika ia nekat, mungkin ia sudah pingsan sebelum benar-benar sampai di teras apartemennya.

Matanya melebar kala sebuah mobil dari kejauhan yang akan berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan segera Hermione beranjak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Berharap pemilik mobil tersebut merupakan orang baik hati yang mau memberinya tumpangan.

Seperti harapan, mobil itu berhenti di depannya. Senyum Hermione semakin lebar. Ia berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut dan mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

"Permisi, Tuan. Bolehkah saya menumpang dengan anda? Saya akan bayar berapapun yang anda mau," ucap Hermione dengan nada memohon.

Kaca jendela itu menurun. Hermione menyipit, berusaha melihat siapa gerangan orang yang berada di balik kursi kemudi. Tapi setelah kan jendela itu benar-benar terbuka, senyum Hermione langsung memudar.

Orang itu Draco Malfoy.

Reflek Hermione langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri penuh harapan kini menjadi datar dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk!"

Gadis itu tak menurut. Ia malah semakin mundur perlahan. Draco benci menatap mata penuh luka itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Draco kesulitan mendengar suara Hermione yang kecil, ditambah dengan percikan hujan yang jatuh ke tanah dengan lebatnya. Namun Draco sudah mengerti dengan hanya melihat gerakan bibir gadis itu.

Raut wajah terkejut Hermione berubah menjadi dingin. Manik _hazel_ -nya menatap tajam iris abu-abu Draco sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutus pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tak mau lagi terhipnotis oleh iris tajam pria itu.

"Cepat masuk! Badai semakin besar!" perintah Draco.

Hermione lagi-lagi bergeming. Ia memilih kembali ke tempat duduk di halte tersebut. Ia tak lagi menganggap pria dengan mobil mewah itu ada di sana saat itu juga.

Draco yang mulai habis kesabarannya langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Hermione. Dengan paksa ia menarik lengan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa kau sudah tuli?! Sampai kapan kau tetap di sini? Bukankah kau yang tadi memohon agar aku mengantarmu pulang!"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan oleh Draco tak dianggap dengan baik oleh Hermione. Gadis itu kini lebih memilih menatap sepinya jalan yang tengah diterjang hujan dibandingkan harus menatap manik kelabu Draco. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Hermione," Draco kembali memanggilnya. Kini dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

Hermione mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dengan nekat ia menarik tas selempang miliknya dan berlari menerjang hujan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Draco yang kini terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

Malam itu terasa sunyi dan hampa bagi keduanya. Tak peduli sederas apapun badai menghantam bumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GADIS** itu mulai menggigil. Namun egonya telah mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya. Ia seakan-akan tak peduli dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan percikan air yang mendarat pada tubuhnya.

Yang gadis itu pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, segera pergi dari tempat dan pemuda itu.

Namun ia tetap manusia. Wajahnya mulai memucat, jika ia terus menerjang hujan, bisa jadi ia akan pingsan di tengah jalan. Oleh karena itu Hermione memutuskan untuk berteduh sejenak di depan sebuah kafe yang telah tutup.

Kemeja yang dikenakannya sudah basah kuyup, mengakibatkan kemejanya menjadi tembus pandang dan membentuk tubuh indahnya. Dengan tangan seadanya, ia menutupi bagian dadanya.

Sebuah langkah kaki membuatnya menoleh. Tepat beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, terdapat 3 orang pria dengan wajah merah berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu mendadak panik karena menyadari bahwa orang-orang itu pasti sedang mabuk.

"Hai, gadis manis! Mau bermain dengan kami?'' goda salah satu dari pria itu.

Hermione tak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu mengambil langkah menjauh.

"Cih, sombong sekali!"

Hermione terkejut saat salah satu dari mereka menarik lengannya. Dengan segera ia memberontak. "Lepaskan aku! Jangan macam-macam atau aku akan berteriak!" ancamnya.

Bukannya takut, ketiga pria itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang gila. "Yang benar saja. Sekencang apapun kau berteriak, tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu, Nona!"

Seorang pria dengan tato di sekujur tubuhnya mulai kembali menarik Hermione paksa. Mereka berusaha menyentuh gadis itu namun selalu ditepis oleh Hermione.

 **PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan yang mendarat di pipi mulusnya membuat Hermione terbanting ke tanah. Gadis itu mulai terisak sambil menutup kedua mata dan wajahnya. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

 **BUAGH!**

 **BUAGH!**

 **BRAK!**

Hermione belum berani membuka kedua matanya. Ia masih takut. Suara pukulan bertubi-tubi itu terdengar jelas olehnya, membuat dirinya penasaran dan perlahan membuka kedua bola matanya untuk melihat situasi saat itu.

Ketiga pria yang tadinya ingin memperkosanya kini langsung lari terbirit-birit dengan beberapa luka lebam di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Iris madu Hermione menangkap sosok Draco yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menjongkok dan meraih bahunya yang bergetar hebat dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mione? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?"

Hermione menggeleng ketakutan. Masih syok dengan peristiwa sebelumnya. Draco membantunya berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Ikut aku pulang sekarang," ucapnya lembut. Pemuda itu menyeka air mata gadis itu yang telah keluar sedari tadi.

Hermione menggeleng lagi. Membuat Draco menghela untuk keberapa ratus kalinya.

"Dengar, Hermione. Di sini sangat berbahaya. Lihat dirimu. Kau hampir saja celaka karena keegoisanku sendiri. Sekarang biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Draco menatap iris _hazel_ Hermione. Ia memandang kedua bola indah itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku berjanji, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggumu."

Hermione hanya terdiam. Pada akhirnya ia menurut untuk masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ milik Draco. Ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela kaca dengan tatapan kosong. Draco yang telah duduk di kursi kemudi langsung segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Hening.

Keduanya seakan-akan tengah bisu karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membunuh keheningan.

Sunyi.

Sesekali Draco melirik Hermione dari pantulan kaca spion. Gadis itu belum mau mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suasana di luar mobil. Tubuhnya yang tadi bergetar hebat karena ketakutan kini berangsur tenang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _Finally_ , pemuda itu terlebih dahulu mengusir keheningan. Namun pertanyaannya tak terlalu dianggap oleh gadis itu.

Draco menghela. "Apa kau baik-baik saja."

Hermione hanya membuka mulutnya. Seperti mengatakan, " _yes_." dengan suara kecil yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh Draco.

"Hermione, aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Draco berseru. Tadinya ia sangat takut untuk mengatakan hal ini, namun entah apa yang mendorongnya agar akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut.

Hermione kini menoleh. Iris madunya yang selalu basah itu hanya berisi kekosongan. "Kita sudah sering membahas ini-"

"Tidak!"

Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan katanya, Draco sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Kita tak pernah membicarakan apapun. Selama ini kau selalu lari dari semuanya, bahkan dariku."

Gadis itu bergeming. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakanku?"

Kalimat itu terdengar datar, namun sudah cukup untuk menusuk hati Draco. Ia bajingan. Dan mungkin, perasaannya saat ini tidak semenyakitkan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu selama ini.

"Hermione," ia memanggil gadis itu untuk menoleh kepadanya.

"Jika kau ingin melupakanku, lakukan saja. Itu hak mu. Tapi, jika kau menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu, maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Hermione menatap Draco penuh arti. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa, jadi ia lebih memilih diam di tempat.

"Hermione."

"Hm."

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

Hermione menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "tentu saja. Tapi bukan berati aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita seperti dulu."

"Tidak apa," sambung Draco. "Itu sudah cukup, terimakasih."

Keheningan kembali mengambil alih di antara keduanya. Setelah untuk beberapa menit mereka saling bercakapan dengan nada rendah dan mendalam. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Draco yang sibuk menyetir, dan Hermione yang kembali menatap ke luar kaca jendela.

Dan, ketika gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arah samping. Ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

Draco tidak kuat untuk menahan air mata yang telah sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia yang dulu adalah penyebab gadis itu menangis. Tapi kini, ia yang menangis karena gadis itu. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan diri ataupun martabatnya.

Memang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Dan kini ia percaya dengan adanya karma.

Ia hanya berharap, bisakah waktu kembali mengantarnya ke malam di mana ia pertama kali berjumpa dengan gadis itu?

Genangan air yang membanjiri kelopak matanya mengakibatkan pengelihatannya sedikit kabur. Ditambah dengan kaca mobil yang terus menerus di hantam ribuan hujan.

Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa tepat beberapa meter dari mobilnya terdapat sebuah truk bermuatan tinggi melaju berlawanan arah dengan mobilnya. Truk itu terlihat oleng dan mulai mendekat ke arah mobil milik Draco.

"DRACO AWAS!"

Draco terkejut saat Hermione berteriak. Ia pun menyadari bahwa mobil miliknya kini akan berhantaman dengan truk oleng itu. Dengan cekatan, Draco membanting stir ke arah kiri. Namun sayang, tabrakan itu tak terhindarkan.

Mobil _sport_ Draco kini terguling ke arah trotoar. Sedangkan truk tersebut langsung amblas di tengah jalan.

Hermione dan Draco terguling di dalam mobil. Kepala Draco membentur stir dan serpihan kaca yang mengakibatkan dirinya menjadi tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Hermione berhasil menghindarkan kepalanya dari benturan, namun ia merasa lengan dan kakinya tengah patah.

"Tolong,"

Gadis itu bersuara lemah. Ia memandang ke arah Draco. Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Darah sedari tadi terus keluar dari pelipisnya dengan jumlah yang banyak. Tubuh keduanya terjepit diantara dinding mobil yang mulai ambruk.

"Draco."

Hermione mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih wajah Draco dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia menangis. Menahan rasa sakit sekaligus perih yang kini tangan mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia mencoba memeluk pemuda itu. Namun kondisinya sangat amat lemah. Membuatnya kesulitan menjangkaunya.

Gadis itu terisak. "Aku mencintaimu."  
Kalimat itu keluar, seiring kesadarannya yang perlahan mulai lenyap.

Ia yakin, setelah ini dirinya akan mati dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda brengsek yang selalu dicintainya.

Dan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna putih. Bau obat menyerbak dimana-mana. Membuat sebagian orang merasa tak tahan untuk berlama-lama berada di sana.

Sesosok gadis yang kini berbaring di salah satu ranjang dengan kondisi diperban dengan alat-alat medis yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Gadis itu menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan. Sebelum ia berusaha untuk membuka lebar kedua matanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut merah tengah duduk di kursi sebelah kasur nya. Gadis itu terkejut saat menyadari dirinya telah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hermione! Kau sudah bangun?"

Hermione hapal betul pelaku suara itu. Yang bukan lain ialah Ginny Weasley, sahabat karibnya selama ini.

"Aku akan menelpon keluargamu!" ujar Ginny riang.

Sebelum gadis itu beranjak, Hermione lebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan lemah. Membuat Ginny mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk sembari menatap sang sahabat.

"Mione, kau baik-baik saja? Ya Tuhan, semua orang sangat mencemaskanmu!"

Samar, Hermione dapat melihat mata Ginny yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis dengan nama belakang Granger itu kemudian mencoba bangun. Namun seluruh tubuhnya masih sangat sakit.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Mione," nasihat Ginny.

Hermione yang tak peduli pun terus memaksa untuk bangun. Dengan terpaksa, Ginny membantu sahabatnya yang terkenal keras kepala itu untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"Dimana dia?"

Ginny menatap Hermione heran. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Draco! Diamana Draco?"

Raut wajah Ginny yang tadinya berseri kini mulai berubah. Gadis itu lebih memilih diam daripada menjawab rasa penasaran Hermione.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Draco, Ginny. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Ginny masih terus diam. Hal itu semakin membuat Hermione kebingungan. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"Maafkan aku, Mione."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

Hermione merasakan wajah tak enak Ginny. Ia kembali memaksa gadis merah itu untuk membuka suara.

"Malam itu, ketika polisi berusaha menyelamatkan kalian, Draco sudah dinyatakan meninggal di tempat."

Bagai ratusan pisau menusuk dirinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, tangis Hermione mulai pecah. Gadis itu menjerit tertahan sembari memeluk dirinya.

"Hermione-"

"Ku mohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Hermione di sela tangisnya.

Ginny mengerti rasa sakit itu. Dengan wajah yang juga menahan tangis, ia meninggalkan Hermione sendiri. Ia biarkan gadis itu mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Ia biarkan gadis itu meluapkan emosinya.

Hermione memeluk bantal yang telah mulai basah karena menahan air matanya. Menjerit dan berteriak layaknya orang gila. Ia tak peduli. Karena, ia telah kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Yang sudah ia coba lupakan. Yang sudah ia coba untuk membunuh perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Pria itu sudah benar-benar mencuri separuh jiawanya. Selama ini ia mati-matian untuk bersikap layaknya ia telah melupakan pemuda. Menghapusnya dari hidupnya.

Namun sia-sia.

Hermione Granger menangis sepuasnya, hingga akhirnya lelah dan kembali terlelap dalam mimpi buruknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana duka kini mengambil alih tempat itu. Semua orang berbaju hitam itu datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir sekaligus mengantar sang empunya ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Tak terkecuali dengan Hermione yang kini terduduk di atas kursi roda. Ia menatap ke arah batu nisan Draco dengan tatapan datar.

Seiring waktu berjalan, para tamu hadirin mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Hingga hanya tersisa Hermione dan sahabatnya, Harry Potter, yang sedari tadi mengantarnya dengan kursi roda.

"Hermione, kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Harry.

"Tidak."

Harry mengerti sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar tengah kehilangan saat ini. Namun ia juga tak ingin gadis itu benar-benar terpuruk karena kematian sang "mantan" kekasih.

"Hermione, Draco pasti ingin melihatmu bahagia. Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya bahagia juga?"

Hermione hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Harry dengan pasti. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Dia pasti sangat sedih karena terus melihatmu seperti ini. Buatlah lembaran baru di dalam hidupmu. Kau boleh terus mengingatnya, tapi jangan mengingat kenangan buruk bersamanya. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Gadis itu mulai menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap sebuah nama _"Draco Malfoy"_ yang terukir jelas pada batu nisan tersebut.

"Mione," Harry kembali memanggilnya.

" _Do you miss him_?"

Air mata lolos begitu saja. Tanpa isakan, pemuda berkacamata khas itu membiarkan Hermione menangis untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Very much_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **haloo! terimakasih sudah mampir^^ ini ff pertama yang saya publis di sini, maaf bila ada kesalahan.**

 **sekedar memberi tahu, ff ini direpost dai wattpad.**

 **sekian saja, aku tunggu review nya :D**


End file.
